


more than millions

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood Imagery, Demons, Guns, Horror, M/M, Sexual Tension, Weapons, character death - non permanent, demon changbin, ends in the bedroom, gun shot wounds, hitman chan, kind of horror, neon imagery, skull tattoo, starts at a bar, target changbin, uh someone gets eaten, welcome to the seo enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: chan is a hitman, given only the most elite of targets for his hits. when he gets his largest paycheck yet, he severely underestimates the man in his sights, with no clue what hellish business he was getting himself into
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	more than millions

**Author's Note:**

> idek what this is

Chan sat at the bar counter, bathed in neon light as he waited for his cocktail to arrive. 

It wasn’t his usual haunt, though this would do - he was here on business after all. He went over his cover one more time in his head for good measure: he would put a bounty on his _own_ head if he fucked this mission up.

_Christopher Chan, a foreign investor from Australia looking to place shares in the Seo Enterprise._

This alias would be on the receiving end of his biggest paycheck to date: two hundred and fifty thousand dollars, one-quarter of a million. 

Seo Changbin.

The face of Seo Enterprises, owner of the bar he was sitting in, and the thirteen-floor hotel that stretched above it. Changbin owned the penthouse suite and would stay there from time to time, thankfully enough Chan’s bounty had arrived at the right time and Changbin had been up there the past three days. He was an enigma of a target - little was known about his past and Chan was recommended to approach him with caution. 

One wrong move would put him in the ground and management had made sure to drill that into his mind.

Chan’s biggest flaw was his inability to be nervous before a hit - his overconfidence shadowing any sign of trouble and hazards, many that he was missing as he lounged at the bar waiting for his cocktail.

He felt good in his attire and as he shifted in his seat, waved his hand at the bartender who had recalled his order back to him. His martini was placed on the counter in front of him - extra olives included. He flashed the bartender his signature grin: the one he knew first hand that had the person on the receiving end feeling all types of hot and bothered. The bartender's eyes were sultry but Chan knew that the employees were instructed not to engage with potential clientele, and Chan wondered if this employee would be punished for even thinking of entertaining him.

As he crossed one leg over the other his attention was drawn to the outfit that clung to his dewy skin. His pants were denim, dark, and not too tight as to accommodate for the pistol and holster strapped to his side. He wore an electric blue, satin blouse which was tucked into his pants beneath a silver encrusted belt which could work as a second weapon if needed.

Three stirs to the left, one stir to the right. Chan plucked the skewer from the glass that had three olives stabbed through it, sucking one between his lips before replacing it back in the martini glass.

The clear alcoholic beverage appeared blue beneath the bar lights. As he raised the glass to his lips he saw the northernmost door leading to the back of the premises open and what seemed to be a bodyguard gaze around the room. Chan took a sip of the drink, rolling the liquid over his gums as the man laid eyes on him and started to walk in his direction.

“Mr Bang?”

“Christopher,” Chan said, offering his hand to the bodyguard as he plastered on his best sweet smile. The bodyguard was handsome, and a glance at his knuckles showed Chan endless scars from fistfights and splits from training. The bodyguard shook his hand, and Chan was able to notice a clammy film covering his skin as well as the sweat bead rolling down his neck. His eyes were slightly shaky yet he had his full attention focused on Chan.

_Now, what are you so worried about?_

“Mr. Seo will see you now.”

**☽☾**

The elevator ride up to the penthouse was jarring. 

The bodyguard didn’t say a word, instead kept glancing at the security camera that was angled too far to the left and gave Chan plenty of space to the right to stay out the frame. The bodyguard swiped a card as the elevator halted on what he thought was the top floor, yet proceeded to rise one more. 

Black.

Everything was either black or dark blue when the elevator peeled its doors open on the penthouse floor. The aesthetic was pure luxury - velvet and satin covered every inch of the floor and furniture that adorned the entryway: even the walls and ceiling had their own silk or velvet finish.

“Thank you Minho, you can leave us now.”

Changbin was standing just outside of the entrance, a sight Chan could never have expected to shake him to the core.

The man was otherworldly - clad in onyx silk that accentuated the muscles that bulged against the material that wrapped so effortlessly around his skin. Chan inhaled sharply, yet offered him a smile - holding out his hand for pleasantries. Changbin stared at the outstretched hand for a moment, eyes flitting in a cat-like manner before capturing it in his own.

“I’m told you are here about buying shares into our company?”

Changbin showed him through the main entrance to the penthouse, out past the kitchen and into the lavish living room. He plucked a glass decanter from the coffee table in front of the couch, and started to pour two glasses with an amber liquid.

“Whiskey?” Changbin asked, already holding the glass out for him. 

“Why not?”

Chan took a small sip, letting the flavors of the alcohol dance over his tongue. It was an odd taste, slightly woody with an iron after taste - completely unlike any whiskey he had tasted previously. 

“Maybe we could talk where we have some more privacy?” Chan dared, twirling the glass with his wrist.

His file had said Changbin couldn’t resist temptation, that most deals would end in the bedroom. Chan couldn’t ignore the fact that Changbin was alluring, almost unnaturally so due to the pull Chan just couldn’t shake after first locking eyes with him. 

Changbin looked over Chan’s body, assessing the man before him - probably considering what Chan had suspected him to.

“Why would we need more privacy Christopher, it’s just shares. Nothing confidential,” Changbin drawled as he sat down on the lounge chair. He took a sip from the glass, Chan finally noticing one of the redflags. Instead of swallowing, when he though Chan wasn’t looking he discreetly let the liquid roll back out of his mouth and into the glass.

 _It’s not poison otherwise you’d be on the floor right now,_ Chan reasoned with himself.

Chan hovered for a moment, quickly taking note of the distance to the windows and the exits. The bodyguard was nowhere in sight but he didn’t hear the elevator go back down - he must have still been somewhere in the suite. 

“Or has your company told you what placing shares, buying shares, wanting _shares,_ actually means with my company?”

The offer was before him, finally out in the open and confirmed that this was no ordinary hit. 

This was something more and Chan was the unfortunate lackey to deal with it. But because Chan was the hitman that he was - bold, brash and overconfident - he again, missed all the warning signs right under his nose. Suddenly the fact that Changbin wasn’t drinking the whiskey was forgotten, and the hunger to complete his mission was the only thing thrumming through his body. 

_Now we are getting somewhere._

Chan could taste the tension in the air, a mixture of burnt marshmallows and gunpowder. Changbin stood from the chair, paced towards him while his eyes glinted in the dim light. Somehow he seemed to blend perfectly between the velvet walls as he made his way before Chan, like he was the grandmaster of shadows.

Changbin grazed his knuckles over Chan’s hip bone, thankfully the one that _didn’t_ have a holster stretched across it. Chan cocked his head, running his fingers through Changbin’s midnight blue hair as his hands roamed across his groin area. 

“Are you sure you want to invest in me?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t want my shares anywhere else but this company,” Chan ran his hand up Changbin’s neck, pausing to admire the undercut which exposed a tattoo that seemed to cover the entirety of Changbin’s skull.

“I _am_ the company Christopher,” Changbin whispered as he licked a wet stripe up Chan’s exposed neck. 

They waltzed through the living room, a flurry of hands and bodies as Changbin dragged Chan by the hand into the master bedroom. He didn’t bother closing the door, his hands finally resting over Chan’s shoulders as he leaned in to press a tender kiss to his cheek.

“Such a handsome investor,” Changbin whispered, lips moving over his jawline and hands trailing down his back. Chan’s body felt like it was on fire, as though a thousand needles were pricking his skin at once and somehow it was the most intoxicating feeling he’d ever experienced. He didn’t even think when Changbin’s hands untucked his blouse and his fingers started molding over his abdominal muscles, skin on skin.

Soon, the cool steel of Chan’s own gun was laid against his temple and a shallow tut released from his lips.

_Rule number one: don’t get distracted, no matter the temptation._

“How’d you know?” Chan murmured, turning his head to the side to see the image of the pair of them in the mirror. Changbin was cold, his face expressionless as he held his gun to Chan’s head.

The company was _not_ going to be happy about this.

“I can smell it on you,” Changbin said, licking his lips. 

It shouldn’t have rubbed Chan the way it did, but at that moment a feeling washed over him that he had yet to experience, that he had stories of but wished to never feel it himself. 

This time, Chan has bitten off more than he can chew.

  
  


**☽☾**

“I can offer you more than what this hit was supposed to be worth,” Changbin said, breaking the silence between them. The room was no longer hot, buzzing with electricity. Instead, it was ice cold, like you could bite the air and it would freeze your tongue and insides on the way down. Chan was paralysed, couldn’t bring himself to move, couldn’t for the life of him figure out what Changbin was doing to him.

Changbin chuckled, tucking his fringe away behind his ear as he stalked Chan towards the bed, pressing against his forehead with the gun as the backs of his knees connected with the duvet. 

“More than two hundred and fifty thousand dollars?” Chan’s tongue unwillingly slipped between his lips, wetting the dry muscles that had forgotten the importance of payday. He was probably going to die, yet he couldn’t do a thing to disarm the man before him. He’d only accounted for the one gun this evening, the gun which was consequently the same one being pointed at his brain. 

“Is that all I’m worth?”

Chan’s vein was pulsing in his neck, and he could feel his ears burning hot as though they had been lit aflame. It was terrifying, that parts of his body felt so hot yet the air around was so cold it was completely disarming, his limbs left with absolutely no strength.

“What I’m worth cannot be determined by even millions Christopher.”

Chan flinched. 

_This is not what he thought he was getting himself into._

“Don’t worry, you’ll be fine for the most part. I don’t hurt the pretty ones,” Changbin grinned.

“I know nothing more than what I was given. Secure the target and that’s it.”

Changbin sighed, moved the gun underneath Chan’s chin to push it upwards, to watch as Changbin cast his gaze upon him. Chan had never been beneath anyone, yet somehow having his power taken from him made him feel like he was right where he needed to be.

_The whiskey, there has to have been something in the fucking whiskey._

“Didn’t you wonder?”

“Wonder what?”

"Christopher, though I’m sure that isn’t even your real name,” Changbin began. He released the gun from Chan’s chin and dragged it down his neck.

“Did you ever wonder _why_ your company sent you here, to invest in something that doesn’t even exist?”

Silence filled the room, and Chan decided it was time to do something, anything to get himself out of this mess. He used the back of his hand to swat Changbin’s which had the gun held to his neck, kicking out his left foot to connect with the man’s shin. In moments Chan had secured his pistol and Changbin was a few feet away from him.

“Well, now you have me right where you wanted me… Question is, will you still do it? Still want to invest?”

Chan gripped the pistol with both hands and didn’t hesitate pulling the trigger as he aimed it right between Changbin’s eyes. As the bullet lodged itself in his skull, Chan felt time come to a blistering halt. Instead of the rush of scarlet he was used to flowing from gunshot wounds, Changbin’s began to ooze black liquid with the slightest hue of silver.

“I told you, Christopher, I’m worth _way_ more than what your hit is.”

Chan stared in disbelief, yet urged himself to take a step closer, the gun slipping from his hands to the persian rug on the floor. Changbin’s eyes shifted from an umber brown to pitch black, deeper than the darkest shades of night. 

He lifted his fingers and pressed them to the wound, pulling his fingers through the sticky substance. Chan stared into Changbin’s eyes, at the way he cocked his head with every subtle movement Chan made as he inspected the black goo dripping from the wound.

“What are you Changbin?”

The man before him smirked, brushed his fingers against Chan’s cheek as he leaned in, pressing his lips to his earlobe as he whispered, “I’m someone beyond your wildest dreams.”

It took one second for Changbin to snap his neck. 

Chan went tumbling to the floor like a doll, body connecting with the floor with a sickening thump.

Changbin took a step back, sitting on the edge of the bed as he stared down at Chan’s lifeless body.

“And now, we wait.”

**☽☾**

Chan’s eyes bounced open, his hand coming up to clutch his throat desperately as he sucked in air. The lights were off, the only thing illuminating the room was the candles that had been set up on every solid surface.

Chan stared up at the ceiling, at the glowing blue sigil that cast down a sapphire hue.

“Welcome to the Seo Enterprise.”

Changbin was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Chan stumbled to his feet, his vision blurry as he attempted to focus in on the man that should have been dead.

“W-What? What the fuck did you do to me?”

“You said you wanted shares? Well I granted you them,” Changbin slurred.

“Besides, your company sent you here to die. Surely, they knew that even someone of your caliber would be no match for me.”

Chan screamed, running at Changbin with nothing but murder on his mind. Changbin raised a hand and Chan went flying across the room, back connecting with the wall. He huffed, chest rising frantically as he honed in on Changbin, “What. Are. You?”

Chan blinked and Changbin was kneeling down in front of him, reaching out to brush his fingers over Chan’s collarbones. He pressed his thumb against the side of Chan’s neck as he said, “Don’t you mean, what are _you?_ ”

Black marks started casting across Chan’s neck, slipping up underneath his hair and covering his scalp. It felt as though thousands of acupuncture needles were piercing into his scalp. He was on fire, he had to be, because the heat that spread across his skin was too intense to be the work or a paralytic or poison. 

Out of the corner of his eye the bodyguard stepped into the room, as though awaiting instructions.

“Eat him on the bed, I don’t want to have to replace another rug.” The bodyguard crawled onto the bed and started to discard his upper layers, exposing his bare chest and laying still across the mattress.

Changbin sat in the chair at the corner of the room, watching as Chan pushed himself from the floor. He breathed in, feeling the cool air filling his lungs as he watched the bodyguard get into position. 

“You need your strength, Christopher. Hurry up,” Changbin ordered. 

“Minho has been waiting for this moment for a long time.”

The bodyguard’s eyes were open, no fear present, nothing but positive anticipation painted across his face.

Chan caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, at the reflection of a dark, horrific mass covering his body. Blue embers moved around the mass as Chan mimicked his own movements in the reflection, jumping as he smiled and rows of fangs poked out and replaced his teeth. 

“That’s your true form now, and you need to feed in order to complete the transformation.”

“Transformation to what?” Chan asked. His voice had a lisp as he spoke with his newfound fangs in his mouth, taking a tentative step towards the bodyguard, Minho lying on the bed in wait.

“That, darling, is what you are about to find out.”

Something snapped, something was triggered and Chan was leaping onto the bed over Minho. He looked up at Chan, still not a glimpse of terror or fear to be seen.

Instead, he smiled.

“Thank you,” he whispered, his last words before Chan’s fangs were tearing into his chest, diving deep and crushing bone as his tongue wrapped around muscle and flesh.

Changbin watched from the corner of the room as Chan tore his bodyguard apart, well aware that his bodyguard would too be resurrected as a hound.

It was all part of the plan - for the survival of the enterprise.

For the survival of shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating. they really make writer's days and thanks isn't enough to use to describe how much we appreciate it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyunchansao3) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyunchansao3) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests however, currently they are closed so i can catch up on the one i already have <3


End file.
